Star Trek: TNG and Spongebob Squarepants and Friends vs. Man Ray
Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before! Plot Synopsis ACT 1 We begin in the Starship Enterprise, which is heading towards Earth to visit Wesley, where Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi and Captain Picard are performing a reenactment of Jules Verne’s 1870 novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea on the ship’s Holodeck. Captain Picard is excited to perform in the reenactment because he is interested in French literature as well as other classics. Captain Picard is playing the part of Captain Nemo, and Data and Geordi are playing the parts of Professors Aronnax and Conseil. As Data, Geordi, and the Captain are acting, Data suddenly breaks character, fascinated instead by the variety of sea-life which the holodeck creates. Geordi asks the Computer to “freeze program,” and he concurs with Data that it is fascinating. Geordi then informs Data that this holodeck simulation is not completely accurate because it depicts the ocean in 1870, but in 2039 Earth marine biologists found that sea life was sentient, too. Data is always fascinated with sentience, and he is now really intrigued by the prospect of sentient sea-life. Data then asks Geordi if they can visit these beings, and Captain Picard says that it would be a “splendid idea.” Data then asks Picard if it was O.K. to join Geordi, Dr. Crusher, and himself down to Earth. Data, Dr. Crusher, and Geordi all meet to discuss their exploration of the underwater world. Dr. Crusher, Geordi, and Counselor Deanna Troi are concerned that the size of the Enterprise and that of its crew will scare the sea-life, so Geordi mentions that he and Data had been working on a device to shrink things just for circumstances like this. The group then walks to the Engineering Deck, and Geordi uncovers the device and puts a pineapple on it; he then says, “allow me to demonstrate,” and he pulls out a small device that looks like a phaser and pushes a button. After Geordi pushes the button, the pineapple is engulfed in a white glow, and it shrinks in size tenfold. The crews remarks with astonishment that Geordi may have taken the next big step in science. Having proven the safety of the shrinking device, Dr. Crusher retrieves space-suits from the ship’s cargo hold. Intrigued about their upcoming adventure, Data makes an inquiry about where they should go. Picard states that Worf should accompany them in case there are any security threats; he then states that he knows of an undersea city called Bikini Bottom, and that there is a restaurant called the Krusty Krab that is famous for a hamburger-like menu item called the Krabby Patty. This restaurant is considered important as its discovery led scientist to conclude that sea-life is in fact sentient. The crew gets on the shrinking pad, and Transporter Chief Miles O'Brien pushes a button, and Data, Worf, Geordi, Picard, and Dr. Crusher were all shrunken down, just like the pineapple was! Commander William Riker then places the crew in a jar, and Chief O’Brien transports them down to Bikini Bottom. Once they get to Bikini Bottom, Data pushes a button, and the crew is let out of the jar. ACT 2 The crew starts to walk around…but then a fish named Fred comes along in his boatmobile and almost hits everybody. Data gets in the way and pushes the boat; Fred falls out and yells: “MY LEG!” Dr. Crusher goes over to help; she gives him a scan, and he’s fine within five minutes of the incident. Geordi activates a map-like device and points the group in the direction of the Krusty Krab. The group finds the Krusty Krab, but there’s a really long line which makes Worf upset. Worf says: “Please move!” and Picard tells him that he needs to be patient. Just then--Mr. Krabs comes out--and Picard says: “That’s Mr. Eugene Krabs, the Ferengi-esque owner of this establishment.” Mr. Krabs is having some sort of fit about his hiding of some boots, and Data says: “Sir, this reminds me of the 19th century story by Edgar Allan Poe entitled ‘The Tell-Tale Heart,’ in which a character hides the heart of another character whom he murdered under his floorboards because he couldn’t stand his eye.” Worf remarks how strange human stories are, and then he takes the opportunity to cut in line. Worf doesn’t want to overdo it, so he lets two other customers order first: The first customer Sarah orders a Krabby patty and the second, Eric, orders some fries and a coffee. As Worf approaches the cash-register, Squidward is reading a copy of Dance Quarterly. Worf attempts to get Squidward’s attention only for Squidward to ignore him, repeatedly. Finally, Worf, now at the point of fury, rips the magazine from Squidward’s tentacles and demands service. Squidward stares at Worf for a few minutes before sarcastically asking if he wants a large order of boulders with blue cheese dressing. Worf asks what he means by that, while Dr. Crusher and Geordi try to calm him down. Squidward responds by saying that they are having a special on ground alge. Worf, now completely enraged, challenges Squidward to a duel to the death. Squidward responds by very quickly apologizing and asking for their order. Patrick Star then cuts in-front of Worf, demanding to know when rocks were added to the menu, further angering Worf. Worf, fuming, yells: “I need to be served!” Squidward admonishes Patrick, and they both apologize to Worf. Finally, Worf is able to order a Krabby Patty and a glass of prune juice. As they wait for their order, Geordi wonders how they will be able to eat with their helmets still on. Data states that this is not really a concern for him, as he is waterproof and just wore the suit to fit in with the others. Spongebob comes out, and giddily exclaims that they must be Sandy’s friends from Texas. Data now seems very puzzled, and he asks who Sandy is. Patrick interrupts with “I’ll do you one better: why is Sandy?” Spongebob says that he’ll call Sandy to see if it is OK for the group to visit the Treedome. After Sandy approves of the visit, Spongebob takes the members of the Starfleet delegation along with Patrick to the Treedome. Spongebob and Patrick tell Data, whom they refer to as “Mr. Robot Man,” all about Sandy and her science experiments, and the prospect of an air-breathing squirrel scientist who lives underwater excites Data and his friend Geordi. Soon the gang arrives at the Treedome. Spongebob knocks on the air-tight metal door of the Treedome, and Sandy comes out and says “howdy.” She then recognizes the design of the others’ space-suits as belonging to Starfleet. Captain Picard says hello introducing himself and the others, and Sandy points out that they’re from Starfleet. Patrick is very confused: “STAAAR-FALEEET? Spongebob--I’m a Star, so they must be part of my family! Uhh... Mr. Robot Man, do you know my Mom and Dad?” Data replies: “Not likely. I’m not from here.” Worf comments that starfish must not be particularly intelligent. Sandy invites the group into her treedome. They enter the double doors where Spongebob and Patrick get water-helmets. Meanwhile, the Enterprise crew changes out of their space-suits and into their regular uniforms. Once inside, Spongebob and Patrick ask Sandy how she knows about the Enterprise crew. Sandy explains what Starfleet is and how she received a call from them this morning because she had recently got official funding from the organization to build a holodeck, replicators, and other futuristic infrastructure for Bikini Bottom. Spongebob and Patrick are intrigued by the idea of a hologram world, since Plankton also has holograms. Data tells them that they’re quite fun, and that he and Geordi often play Sherlock Holmes games with their holodeck. Sandy invites the two and the Enterprise detachment into her Treedome holodeck for a demonstration. The group goes down under the tree trunk, and there is a metal room with a blank holodeck. They go inside, and Sandy says: “Computer, run Texas Barbecue simulation 1.” ACT 3 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and the Enterprise crew find themselves in a simulation of Texas in July: It is hot, there are humans eating BBQ, and there are humans smoking cigars. Sandy tells everybody that the can safely take off their air/water helmets because this holodeck is filled with a special liquid created to provide the proper oxygen levels for both land and sea creatures. Data finds this “fascinating.” Removing their respective helmets and suits, the gang begin to explore the simulation. Curious, Spongebob and Patrick ask Sandy what people are doing with those “brown fire sticks,” and Sandy explains that they are cigars, a human product made with tobacco and smoked for flavor, and that they are normally bad for one’s health, but since this is a holodeck simulation these “cigars” are not dangerous. One of the hologram barbecuers offers Worf a stake, which he eats raw. Geordi and Sandy talk about the logistics of the underwater holodeck; Spongebob and Patrick smoke cigars (they like the human-like experience), eat a hamburger, and listen to country music; Data does a square dance, and Picard had the computer give him tools to make a sculpture. While the gang is having fun, Spongebob and Patrick’s cigars extinguish unexpectedly, and the weather drops from 80℉ to -20℉ in a matter of two minutes, and snow begins to fall; the square-dance caller yells: “What in tarnation‽” Spongebob and Patrick remark: “Sandy, it’s cold.” Worf remarks that everybody knows that it’s cold. Sandy and Geordi go over; Sandy remarks: “Hmm...The environmental controls must have malfunctioned! Everybody--put your helmets on; we need to be prepared to exit the holodeck!” Sandy tries to end the program, but it’s not working properly. Spongebob and Patrick remark that the drastic 100° change in temperature has rendered their helmets frozen. Sandy opens an emergency kit which is always kept warm and hands them the emergency water. Just then, everything went back to normal, but Geordi and Sandy still recommend that everybody leave the holodeck, until they can solve the problem, but Sandy is still having trouble exiting. Spongebob and Patrick had just finished watching the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy Movie, and they became confused when they spotted Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble because they somehow believed that the holodeck had transported them into the Movie. When they reported this to Sandy, she said: “That’s not a simulation! That’s the real Man Ray and the real Dirty Bubble!” Picard begins to ask what they’re talking about when Dr. Crusher narrowly saves him from a laser blast from Man-Ray. Patrick flies into a panic, running wildly around in circles. Spongebob, Sandy and the Enterprise crew take cover behind the fluctuating simulations that are now wildly appearing on the deck. Geordi notices that the Dirty Bubble is messing around with the controls, trying to figure out what the system is. Sandy commands the holodeck control panel to appear closer to her. Unfortunately, Man Ray swoops in and knocks her aside. He goes to activate the panel. Fortunately, Worf wrestles him away. Data and Geordi quickly head for the panel and try to override the Dirty Bubble’s control over the holodeck. The Dirty Bubble responds by changing the simulation to that of volcano. Man Ray gains the upper hand on Worf and prepare to throw him into the lava. Sandy panics, realizing that the safety controls have been disabled. Spongebob grabs a still-panicking Patrick and uses him as a projectile, freeing Worf and knocking Man Ray onto his back. Data successfully changes the background to a simulation of a street in the city. Picard pulls his phaser on the Dirty Bubble, ordering him to cease his interference. However, Man Ray blasts Picard’s phaser with lasers from his hands. Sandy asks Geordi to create a set of throwing knives. They do and Sandy throws them at the Dirty Bubble, narrowly popping him. Man Ray, now thoroughly irritated with this turn of events, decides that he and The Dirty Bubble should retreat. However, before they do, The Dirty Bubble captures Patrick, Dr. Crusher and Data. ACT 4 Spongebob begins screaming; he is panicked. Spongebob says that they must call Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy. A confused Picard demands that Spongebob explain what he’s talking about and who just attacked them. Spongebob briefly explains who everyone is. Worf is somewhat incredulous at the idea of real superheroes, especially elderly ones, but Sandy points out that they will need all the help they can get. Spongebob runs home and says to Gary: “Gary--Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble came to Sandy’s Treedome and took Patrick and my two new friends, Mr. Robot Man and Dr. Crusher! I need to blow the conch signal.” Gary meows indifferently. Spongebob tosses toys all through the room looking for the Shell; when he finally finds it, he blows really hard three times. Back at Shady Shoals Rest Home Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy are watching old TV shows, and when they hear the Conch Signal, they assume that Spongebob just wants them to open a jar of mayonnaise again, so they slowly walk to the Invisible Boat Mobile, but when they get to Spongebob’s Pineapple and see Sandy with lots of other strange creatures, they realize that something serious is happening. Spongebob, Sandy, and Picard take charge and explain the situation. Then, Picard contacts Riker, informing him of the situation. Riker responds and beams Picard, Worf, and Spongebob up. The two begin organizing a security detail to beam down and help with the rescue mission. Worf, Riker, and the security team then beam down to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, in the lair of Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble, Man Ray insists the Data and Dr. Crusher give them Data’s positronic brain. At first they try to negotiate for it, which Data and Dr. Crusher refuse. Unfortunately, Patrick accidently points out that they could just take it by force. The Dirty Bubble then reveals that he has a machine for just such an occasion: the Computer-Thief 5000-inator™. The Dirty Bubble then approaches Data and Dr. Crusher, and he absorbs them into himself. Man Ray prepares to activate “the Computer-Thief 5000-inator™.” Dr. Crusher declares that the pair “won’t get away with this,” and that Picard is on his way. Patrick agrees, despite having confused Picard for pistachio ice cream. The Dirty Bubble mocks her saying: “Ooh, ‘Mr. Pistachio,’ I’m so scared, come save me!” The Computer-Thief 5000-inator™ glows bright green right when Man Ray pushes the “ON” button. However, the machine powers down, and the embarrassed villains awkwardly remark that because Man Ray was watching TV last night and forgot to turn it off, their small power supply overloaded and they have to wait for five minutes. After waiting for five minutes, the same thing happens again, and, unbeknownst to our villains, it is not just because of Man Ray’s late-night TV-viewing habits, but Geordi and Sandy are interfering with the lair’s power supply. As they are interfering with the power, the rescue group splits up to flank the villians from two sides. Everybody pulls their weapons on the two villains. Worf gets his d’k tahg, and he threatens to pop the Dirty Bubble who along with Man Ray says: “N--no we’re--we’re so sorry. P--pp--please don’t!” Sandy tells Worf to hold on because she has a better idea; she then puts the two villains to sleep with a special powder. Spongebob frees Patrick and they began to shout: “Mr. Robot Man‽ Mr. Robot Man‽” unaware that Data is right beside them. Data says: “I’m here Spongebob and Patrick, and, once again, my name is Data not “Mr. Robot Man.” The gang drags the sleeping villains back to the Treedome. Sandy reports that she fixed the damage that “those two rascals” did to the holodeck, and she thinks that a better punishment than jail would be to put them in a holodeck simulation without their knowledge. Picard remarks that the Enterprise crew did something similar to a holodeck recreation of Professor Moriarty about two weeks prior, but that the crew was “much more benevolent” than Sandy is. Within the hologram, Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble, now trapped in a simulation of high school, try to ask some of their classmates out to the school dance only to be completely rejected. In the simulation, Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble believe that they are stuck in the past when they were unpopular high school kids. Sandy is able to broadcast the simulation to the televisions of Bikini Bottom residents, and it becomes a hit sitcom. After the day is saved, the gang celebrates by using the Texas Barbeque simulation. Late at night, the Enterprise crew beams back up to the Starship, but they made sure to get their new friends’ contact information, and they promised to return soon. The next evening, Spongebob and Patrick are looking up at stars on the roof of Spongebob’s pineapple. Patrick spots a shooting star and wonders if that is the Enterprise with their new friends on board. Spongebob says that he is certain in his heart. The Star Trek opening, as narrated by Picard, is heard as Spongebob and Patrick look at the stars. “Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before!” Category:Spin-Off crossover films